


编号89757

by 808bass



Category: All-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808bass/pseuds/808bass
Summary: 虐向/BE适配BGM：编号89757
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	编号89757

**Author's Note:**

> 虐向/BE  
> 适配BGM：编号89757

“Do you want to take part in the game with me？”

“Let's begin.”

零  
又是冬季。  
太阳已经高悬在空中，碎金一般的阳光透过落地窗洒进房间里。  
被窝里传出一声嘤咛，声音里带了点刚睡醒的沙哑。  
赵磊先起了床，踢着拖鞋走进卧室里的卫生间，帮焉栩嘉把牙膏挤好放在一旁。随后不紧不慢地捯饬自己，洗漱过后又在焉栩嘉的额头上轻轻印下一个吻，随即走出房间，把门带上了。

他打开冰箱，拿出一些鸡蛋、培根和蔬菜。  
打蛋的时候，赵磊惊喜地发现是个双黄蛋，于是他眯着眼，想：  
今天应该是个好天气。

做好早餐后，赵磊把围裙脱下来，又洗了个手，这才上楼去叫焉栩嘉起床。  
焉栩嘉有一点起床气，但赵磊觉得他的起床气很可爱。  
他俯下身子去，在焉栩嘉耳边喊他“嘉嘉”，焉栩嘉眯着眼，大脑还没完全清醒过来。他的双手抱住赵磊的脖颈，靠上去，湿热的鼻息喷洒在赵磊的脸侧。  
“哥，你亲亲我……”  
赵磊的心都要化了，他侧过脸去，吻上焉栩嘉的唇。  
甜蜜的恋爱感溢满了他的心脏。  
他的眼眶很酸，几乎要落下泪来。

负二  
赵磊和焉栩嘉在14岁相识，是个无忧的年龄。他们一起上学，一起在运动场上挥洒自己的汗水。跳起来投篮的一瞬间，风吹起了衣角，露出少年白皙的腰肢。  
后来16岁，他们在教室里咿呀的风扇运转声中接吻，在每一个黄昏里高谈自己的理想。

焉栩嘉19岁最后一天，那一天的天气原本是不错的。  
但就在下午六点钟左右，天气突然恶劣起来。狂风、闪电、暴雨接踵而来，大风吹倒阳台上的花盆，天边闪过一道白光，似乎要将天空分成好几个部分，随即而来的是一声巨响，大雨哗啦啦地下着。

赵磊在家里心急得不行：焉栩嘉你在哪儿？  
他给焉栩嘉拨过去一个电话，焉栩嘉很快接通了。  
“嘉嘉，你在哪里？”  
“磊哥别担心，我已经在漪汾街了，差不多到家了，我先挂电……”电话那头突然传来一声巨响，像是两辆汽车相撞而发出的巨大轰鸣声。  
赵磊的心迅速沉了下去。  
“焉栩嘉？焉栩嘉！”他朝着电话那头大吼了两声，却没得到任何回应。  
赵磊赶紧换了鞋子，连雨伞都没拿，他直接打开门冲进雨里。  
他到达漪汾街的时候救护车已经到了，他看见焉栩嘉的车已经被大货车撞的变了形，车身已经严重凹下去，沥青上是一大片的血，浓重的血腥味争先恐后充斥在他的鼻子里。  
赵磊找到焉栩嘉所在的救护车。  
“我、我是……我是焉栩嘉的男朋友，请让我跟随前往医院。”

急救中心外到处都停满了救护车。赵磊无暇顾及别人，他目送焉栩嘉进了手术室，浑身像脱了力一般，身体靠着墙壁滑下。  
他……他不应该给焉栩嘉打电话的。

十几分钟后，手术室的门从里面被打开，赵磊赶紧爬起来，紧紧抓住医生的手。  
那是他最后的一根救命稻草。  
只见医生轻轻摇了摇头。  
“对不起。”

负一  
赵磊今天要带焉栩嘉去一个地方。  
但焉栩嘉总是不听他的话。  
“叫我‘哥’，不要叫我‘主人’。”  
“是的，哥。”

赵磊帮焉栩嘉整理了一下领结，就带着焉栩嘉出门了。  
他在路上的花店买了几支白菊花。

焉栩嘉跟在赵磊的身后。  
他依然不习惯现在的走路方式。

赵磊在一块碑前停下，他把白菊放在碑旁，手抚过碑上的照片。  
他的男孩儿永远留在了19岁那一年。

“焉栩嘉，我很想你。”  
“他很像你。”  
“但他不是你。”


End file.
